A variety of reflector and strobe light structures are known and used as warning devices in connection with fire detection systems. Representative of these are reflectors and strobe units disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,569 to Anderson entitled “Reflector with Strobe Light Extending Therefrom”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,375 to Anderson entitled “Reflector with Complex Paraboloid Surface with Elongated Light Source” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,143 B2 to Anderson entitled “Ceiling Reflectors”. The above noted patents are assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference.
The '143 patent discloses a reflector particularly suited for ceiling mounting. The reflector of the '143 patent is symmetrical about a central axis. A disclosed embodiment incorporates four identical reflector modules arranged around the line of symmetry.
While the above noted reflectors have been found to be effective in carrying out their intended purposes, there continues to be a need for versatile reflector structures which can with a single unit fulfill agency requirements for both ceiling mounted and wall mounted units at various candela outputs. Preferably the agency requirements can be met with less input power per unit so as to be able to increase the number of units present on a given notification device loop.